War From Within
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: His fate has already been laid out. Since the beginning of time it has been chosen for him. His past. His future. His life. But it will all come back to him. The demons of who he was. And what he'll turn into. There is no beginning. Nor is there an end. Its a war from within. Follow in his life, suffering and experiences. He was once a junior after all... From Junior to SIC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue WFW  
...

**His fate has already been laid out. **

**Since the beginning of time it has been chosen for him.**

**His past. His future. His life.**

**But it will all come back to him.**

**The demons of who he was. **

**And what he'll turn into.**

**There is no beginning.**

**Nor is there an end.**

**Its a war from within.**

...

Nova cycle-Night

Solar cycle-Day

Eons-Several years

Vorn-Years

Mega cycle- month

Astro cycle-week

Orn-day

Cycle-hour

Kilck-minute

Nano klick-second

It was the Nova cycle. The perfect opportunity for the Praxian to carry out his plan. It was silent. It was dark. Not a soul in sight. The little bundle in his arms was good. He made no sound. Not even a whimper.

He sighed. Jet black door wings twitching. This was not right. Well duh he knew it from the start. His optics lowered to his stomach plating. A purple insignia stood. Reflecting the silence.

He had chose his side.

But he couldn't fill in the destiny for his sparkling. He could not lived knowing that he had not given his child a chance in this Primus forsaken world. The Autobots never accepted him. Only She did. The black mech knew. Deep down She was special.

So they bonded.

But he didn't feel right.  
It didn't feel right.  
He had their first child.  
A lovely mech with tiny blue door wings and a smug look on his beautiful faceplate.

But the second was not expected.

He was created by pure luck. And she was sparked with their second. This child now in his arms.

It was the night that he had to tell his bondmate. He couldn't control the guilt prowling around in his spark.

The chose he made.

To be a rebel.

A Decepticon.

She couldn't accept the second sparkling as her own. Created by the monster he had became. She screamed and slapped him before locking him out of her life forever bond and all.

_'Come back and you'll wish you've never! You... You __**MONSTER**__!'_

He couldn't face his first son. He couldn't face his bondmate. The bond surrounding their sparks closed off from one another and he took the second sparkling away.

He didn't know where. But he needed to save him. The little sparkling who was the very little hope he clung desperately onto.

It was hard for his bondmate. Though the bond was forever closed he knew she still mourned for the lost of her brother. Whirlpath. A small yellowish green mech. Many were forced onto the street when the war broke out. To seek Energon. Shelter. Credits. For their family.

He himself had once scouted energon with Whirlpath. The little mech bot was at least 6 Vorns younger than him. But his sister and brother were younger than him which made him the 'oldest'. There were others like Hot Rod who was trying to support his two siblings after both his Sire and Carrier were killed. He had a very nice coat of a mixture of orange and flaming yellow. There were also smaller younglings like Sunstreaker and his twin Sideswipe who were barely 6 Vorns old.

Struggling to survive.

Then it took one fine Orn to change everything. The biggest Acidstorm struck the whole of Cybertron. Devastating buildings and killing thousands of mechs. It had also made the Iacon highway very very weak. But the NewData said that the Enforcers were working on it.

Yeah right. Of course they will.

But Whirlpath was never seen again. Thank the Alspark that the two twins were unscathed.

But it felt different without his parter-in-crime. It felt

Lonely.

But alas everything was different now. Transformed was probably the best word to use. His past, who he was, where her came from was all history.

Nothing mattered now.

Only that he get his son. His own steel and oil:to safety.

"Barry?"

A small black servo shook his arm slightly.

His sparkling was awake. He eased the tension feeling in his spark. No his own sparkling should never feel his pain.

Gently, his claws stroked the tiny red chevrons.

"Go back to recharge son. We are just going somewhere."

"How 'bout Whi-stike? Why so mad?"

His little servos shook, optics pleading. Why did he do? Did his Carrier hate him?

Little droplets of coolant pricked at the side of his optics. The sparkling bit his lower lip component as he tried to reach out of his mother through the bond.

He couldn't feel anything. Just dark emptiness.

But then there was this new sensation in his spark. It was gentle. It was warm. It was reassuring. Yes! He liked it that way. His own bond fluttered in happiness as the grown mech smiled sending a wave of happiness on his side.

Feeling contented the little Cybertronion lulled back into recharge.

The Praxian sighed. If only things were so simple. He wasn't going to give up just yet. No he couldn't abandon this bundle of life like what his bondmate did. Bringing this little bot back to the Decepticons was just suicide. Bringing back the sparkling to the Autobot would be just as catastrophic.

His bondmate would have very well told Ultra Magnus that he was a Decepticon. Not like the current ruler of the entire Iacon city mattered. But Autobot rule number one? Decepticons are to be shot at sight. No he couldn't risk going back. He had already came so far.

But what if the sparkling became hungry? What if he starts to cry? A bolt of realisation struck him.

Primus! He had no idea how to raise a sparkling! All the time his mate had cared for his first child. Fed him. Bathed him. Even cared for him when he had contracted a virus. She was an engineer and equipped well with medical skills. The right carrier for the job. But him? All he knew was stabbing with his claws and wielding a dagger. Absolutely not caring for a sparkling!

A thought crossed his CPU...

Absolutely not! He slapped himself mentally even thinking about the idea. Abandoning his sparkling on the road was NOT an option.

His red optics gazed deeply into his sparkling's blue ones. He deserved better. He should never walk in his pedsteps at any point of his young life. He made his decision.

He will be an Autobot even if it means facing each other on opposite sides of the battlefield.

_'I need to go back and look for help.'_

Transforming slowly into his alt mode, he sped back to Praxus.

::Cade Come in immediately!::

The mech cursed inwardly as he checked his internal chronometer. 1900. Overlord! How could he forget it was today that he had his final assessment to become a full warrior! Oh slag. Oh slag.

::Please sir give me half a cycle. I'll be present at Darkmouth as you command::

He prayed to Primus that Overlord would accept his proposal. He was Shockwave's second and his mentor. He would be scrapped if anything external happened.

::Fine. Just this once. But if Lord Shockwave or Lord Megatron finds out I've been treating you differently you better have a good explanation soldier!::

::Yessir of course sir. I needed to roll my wheels. And I thought I could just go for my own night patrol round the border.::

His tanks churned as he thought of the punishment he would get if Overlord found out the lie between his words. He couldn't even think how many protocols he was breaking at the moment!

::Just be back before 2000 or I'll personally drive up to you and snag you back by the scruff bar!::

::Yes sir Overlord::

The comlink clicked and the mech heaved a sigh of relief. His rearview mirror shifted showing his black and white sparkling recharging on his seat. His CPU took down and saved the image. Could this be the last time he held his sparkling with him? Could this be the last time he felt the tiny warm body on his seat?

He shuddered at the last thought.  
Could this be the last time he set optics on his child?

Determination drove him on. He drove double speed. His black paint job doing wonders in the nova cycle. The last thing he needed now was an enforcer catching him and wasting more time. Besides he was a Decepticon. He couldn't just waltz into the Hall of records in the Autobot's capital, Iacon could he?

The streets narrowed into a single lane and the street lamps grew scarce. His hover car swerved right, left, past the red house, making a sharp turn at a white building with a significant Red Cross on it. Transforming out into biped mode he gingerly held the sparkling in his arms. Now hopefully no one but that mech was around at this time...

"Barry? What in Primus name are you doing here!"

The lone black mech spun around... To be faceplate to faceplate with a whitish green mech. His optics were narrowed headfins flashing agitatedly as the Autobot swung his gaze around and ushered the visitor into the building.

"Look there is no time. I need to be back by 2000." He held on to the Autobot's arm and pointed to his sparkling.

"I need your help."

The white mech nodded giving him the all clear to go on though his faceplate was twisted with uncertainty.

"My sis told me everything. Well that was cycles ago. But she didn't say anything about you coming personally to my doorstep!"  
The white mech glance cautiously over his shoulder as if someone would appear and catch them red-servoed "You have no idea what your risking coming here!"

He held the sparkling closer to his chassis. Suddenly he felt the urge to keep his son. He was unwilling to let him go.

"I...I knew the risk. But I did it for my son."

He swallowed. 1945 his chronometer screamed at him. It's now or never.

"Could you..."

The pair of blue optics in front of him prompted silently.

"Raise him as an Autobot?"

The mech stiffen in surprise and offline his optics.

"It is a huge responsibility you know." He breathed into the chilly Nova cycle headfins blinked a cold blue color.

"I know. And I trust you with all my spark."

"He might one day face you in battle. Do you know that?" His friend promoted gently.

Again the Praxian nodded. His frame stiff and rigid.

"Barry... Why are you doing this?" The Autobot sighed. "Why are you one of them?" He gestured to the scars decorating his lower torso. Evidence that he had been sparring with bigger tougher mechs.

"You could always come back you know? It is not too late 'Cade."

The black mech shook his helm slowly. For the first time his ruby optics flashed pain.

"I can't. I've already made my decision." His words were bitter with emotion. "It's too late for me. Please accept my son. And take care of him like a real Sire would do for a sparkling." He looked away. Shame washed over him like a wave as he place his son into the servos of the mech in front of him.

"Protect him and raise him to be a good and loyal Autobot." His vocaliser cracked as the last words were barely audible.

"And tell Wildstrike I'm sorry. My sparkling was never suppost to be born to live in a wretched world without the love of both parents because of my selfish actions."

His spark was going to rupture with the immense pain filling it as his sparkling onlined his baby blue optics. He felt the pain going through the bond of his spark. He tried to reach out for his Sire. His Carrier. Anyone? But he felt the coldness from all corners. The servos of the foreign mech he was in.

He was scared.

The black mech forced and blocked out his side of the bond. Spark shattering at the sound of his beloved crying. He turned around. The wails grew louder with his friends vain attempt to quiet the cries. 1950. He had to let go.

He broke into a run transforming in semi-sprint. Running away from his sparkling for the last time. Running away from the guilt weighing heavily on his spark. Running from the responsibility as a Sire.

Running from this unfair world.

Sobs ranked his frame as he slammed on the gas. Speeding back the way he came.

He had made his choice.

He did not turn back letting the darkness engulf him again.

"I'm so sorry Prowl."

A/N

Welcome to my first Transformers story. War from within. Its basically about our favourite SIC to be and how Prowl became how as we know it. No flames please! Its my first try. Enjoy reading!

~Thedarkestcon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 WFW

** War is erupting slowly. And Praxus is the first to take it's toil. The innocence of them were stripped. Together with the rest of the magnificent city. Now lying in ruins.**

Eons-Several years

Vorn-Years

Mega cycle- month

Astro cycle-week

Orn-day

Cycle-hour

Klick-minute

Nano klick-second

...

"Normal talk"  
::Comlink::  
/Bondtalk/  
'HUD'

_  
Location: Praxus  
Time: 5 Vorns later

"Will still be here? I mean it's not like I mind but I still want to play with you after I come back from racing Smokescreen and all. Besides he is like five vorns older than me! I can never beat him in racing along the speedways of..."

Prowl held his servo up interrupting the youngling in mid-sentence, a turbo sized helm ache coming on. Bluestreak just talked. And talked. AND talked! Could his brother ever shut up?

"Take a big vent and pause Blue! Or never mind just got out and release all your excitement on it!"

The black and white youngling tried not to hiss in annoyance.

"Okay I'll be back in like 4 Cycles so you stay here and I'll..."

"BLUESTREAK if you don't come here in this nano click I'll go on without you!"

"Okokok I'm coming I'm coming wait Smokescreen!"

With that the 3 vorn old dashed out leaving his older brother behind.

Prowl's CPU started calculating all the illogical factors of hover biking. Why risk your plates going at a hundred gigameters per nano klick? Why need the bike when one could learn the art of transformation in only a few Megacycles? What was the point?

All Cybertronions needed to pick an alt mode before the age of 5 vons. The best was at mid 3 vorn debating on who your Carrier and Sire were. If they were Skids' the youngling would have gotten it the klick he was sparked. If they were Beachcombers' then you could just wait for your alt mode till rust claims you.

But Wheeljack was nice. Both Prowl and Blue were getting theirs in 3 Megacycles. The half inventor half engineer were their unofficial Sire. He ever did tell them that they were to call him Sire or this or that. Just simply Wheeljack or 'Jack. Prowl loved the white-green bot. There was always something exciting to learn from him everyday. Wheeljack was gentle with his servos, cheeky sometimes but could be stern if he wanted to.

Wheeljack's best friend Ratchet came to drop by if he passed. They were like total opposites! The red and white mech seemed to have never ending scowl edged on his faceplate whist Wheeljack was always smiling. Ratchet had always fussed on him and Blue, rushing 'Jack to the clinic on their check-up dates. Smaking the grey helm when he got out of servoed. But deep down Prowl knew that Ratchet cared for them as much as a Sire would do for their sparkling.

So yeah Prowl considered then as their Sires. The both of them. But now Ratchet was somewhere in between Iacon and Helix. Doing some job as 'Jack had said. Wheeljack was, as usual, working on another funky experiment in the lower levels of the building. Maybe in the lab nearest the left wing. Whatever. Praxus wasn't a very big city.

He picked up the green datapad next to him. Ratchet had dropped it off before he left and Prowl had decided to keep it till he returned. It was something about some of his medical upgrade or something along those lines. But when Prowl leaned over to the pad it slid off the berth he was sitting on.

"Scrap."

The youngling jumped off to get it and relished that it was turned on and flipped to a page in the datapad. It read."The spark of the war between Decepticons and Autobots" The youngling tried not to sigh. It was as if the past was coming back again. Well it felt like something was going to erupt again. Though the Enforcers claimed 'they had control' over te situation. Prowl wasn't to sure about it. The violence was increasing.

Ratchet had told him all about it. How there were two factions. One ruthless and mean called Decepticons. And the other kind and companionate called Autobots. Prowl was just glad he was an Autobot. He liked it that way.

But before there were two factions there were already battles ranging. Between grounders and flyers. About maybe 2 Vorns ago? 3? Prowl didn't have a clue. Some said the name 'Decepticon' was already formed long before the 'incident' happened. It was said that the biggest of all the Seekers wanted To lead all Cybertronions under his might. He proclaimed to the citizens that the winged mechs were superior and that mechs on the Ground. Groundhoggers Skyscrappers insults were thrown like acid. It was no surprise where one lovely Orn a flyer and a grounder got into a fight. Rumours had it that the flyer got so fragged off that he scooped the mech off the ground and dropped him from a twenty story building.

Fortunately the grounder survived.

Yup that was how it all started. It just need a little spark. That ment war. So that was why currently there were more flyers than grounders in the Decepticons side. Well according to Ratchet that is. Prowl didn't want to see any Decepticons or their destruction just yet. Though he had heard on the DataNews that some cities were attacked by flyers. And they were all Decepticons. That name send shivers down his spinal array.

Absentmindedly Prowl started searching for the designation of that mech. The one who dropped the grounder from the building. Curiosity caught the better of him. The flyer was a Vosian. No surprise there. Most mechs from Vos were usually build with wings.

Bingo! He found what he was searching for.

The Spark of the war.  
"An unknown flyer was seen carrying a purple mech into the skylines of Cybertron. He was allegedly dropped by the jet at the height of twenty stories before the silver flyer flew off. Medics rushed to the scene and the fatally injured mech was taken to Iacon's hospital where he was treated by 3 main medics for 36 Cycles just to stabilise his spark."

Prowl scrolled down...

"The purple mech suffered several main broken fuel lines, a fractured helm and left arm. He had also twisted his backstrut together with other mesh injuries. But his faceplate and optics were savagely ripped and unreparable due to the impact of his fall. It was a terrible shock to the mech as he found himself helpless and in this wretched state. It was classified as an..."

"Where his name?" Prowl grumbled impatiently down.

"The mech that refused to be named dubbed 'Shockwave' due to the waves of shock that he sent everyone into especially his brother, went through another operation to save his face and optics. It was unfortunate that he came out of the surgery bay with a single optic and several cords running down his backstrut as a support. On his left arm connected to the cords was a new gunarm. It had seemed that 'Shockwave' was satisfied by his upgrade. But the flyer was never to be heard from again. Maybe it would be the last that Cybertron see of that cold-fuel attacker."

The report came to an end as Prowl unwillingly placed it down. This Shockwave mech? Where is he now? Did he really have one optic? The youngling knew the propaganda of the press could be deceiving but it approximately held 78.56% of truth. Peculiar... Prowl had never heard any bot mention his name. Not even once! Was he offlined? He mentally took down a note to ask his Sire about it when he returned from his workshop.

Oh well must as well read the datapad he had right?

Needless to say. It was going to be the last datapad Prowl was going to read.

The datapad slipped out of Prowls didgits. Smashing into the floor. Prowl was taken aback as everything started swaying. The whole room shook as an audio splitting sound rocked the building. The black and white Praxian was thrown onto the floor as he widen his optics in fear. The entire building was tilting right under his pedes!

An eruption rocked the place and Prowl slipped and fell on his doorwings with a grut. Explosions screeched outside. Screams of the living and dead rang all around him.

The building was falling apart!

The slagging building was **FALLING APART!**

Praxus.

Was under attack.

Prowl had no time to react as everything around him starters to tear and crumble. The concrete shattered like glass and the youngling screamed as shrapnel flew onto his frame.

On his knees the mech crawled painfully. Somewhere. Anywhere. But another slam of a missile connected with the base of the tower. The impact threw him up sending him skidding across the room. A particularly heavy metal bar dropped on his pede and the air was shoved miserably out of his tiny chassis. Red hot firry pain engulfed the Autobot.

The building was going to collapse. It suddenly dawn onto Prowl that he was going to die.

He cried out for Ratchet. For Wheeljack. For Bluestreak. Even Smokescreen. But there was nothing.

Energon seeped slowly as rumbled rained from the ceiling with now an impressive looking hole. It was like a wound on a chassis. With the entire spark blown out.

_'Systems critical. Damage 78%'_

No! This was not how his life would end. Desperate Prowl clawed at the obstruction that was pinning his leg down. But to his horror his right arm was trapped so was his left doorwing.

Everything started to blurr as his optics flickered rapidly.

Pain...

Everywhere was agony. his right doorwing was scourged, his lower limb twisted.

Pain...

He was losing this battle.

"PROWL!"

A voice. Calling his name.

But he was too weak to move. Resorted to his little fate...

An agile form threw herself forward just before a pillar collapsed. He heard the femme's hiss of pain and a loud snap as a backstrut snapped under the weight. _Her_ backstrut.

A total stranger had just saved _his_ life.

"Prowl." Her voice laced with agony but warm with pride.

"Stay with me!"

The ground creaked ominously. But the warm body was still uptop his tiny black one.

Protecting him.

"Y-you'll be alright I-I promise."

She vented in sharply as she felt energon pouring out of her wounds. But she needed to protect him. She knew her sparkmate would. And her sparkmate did. Straining her neck she saw the red insignia on his chassis.

Prowl was an Autobot.

She sighed in utter relief.

The more she needed to save him.

"I'm so sorry Prowl. I..I would never leave you again."

The bond opened.

/I promise/

And all Prowl remembered in the Fall of Praxus was the warm figure shielding him from the danger. The reassuring feeling in his spark and the echoes of death shadowed by destruction around him.

'Systems offline.'  
...

...

...

"The youngling is he...?"

"Yes he's fine. It's Prowl. Don't worry he's in good hands now."

"How about the femme? Is she..."

"Dead. She sacrificed her life for the youngling. Her lazer core was pierced by a metal beam and her entire back was mangled. 89% of major energon lines were snapped."

The junior medic flinched openly at the blunt statement. But he knew it was the truth.

"Wa-was it hers?"

"I do not know. But there was an encrypted datapad beside her. Or rather clenched tightly with the youngling. It was said that it can only be seen either the sparkmate or a sibling."

"Cause their the only once that can encrypt it?"

"Yes."

"Wheeljack? Smokescreen? Bluestreak? They were too in the city were they not?

"I have no idea about Smokescreen but rescuers had pulled Wheeljack from the rubbles of his lab and found another youngling with the same frame as Prowl. It should be Bluestreak."

Silence.

"Was Wheeljack informed?"

"Yes. He told us specifically that Ratchet should be informed as well."

"Ratchet needs to see this."

The datapad slid across the table.

A purple fist slammed onto the table.

"Indeed."

"They will pay for what they did to Praxus!"

*break*

Ratchet held his helm in his servos. He switched of the DataNews as the radio threw up all the news of the Fall of Praxus.

Nothing was left in its wake.

From a beautiful city of Millions now dwindled only down to nine. Gone was the beauty of the crystal gardens. Gone was the magnificent buildings and structures. And gone was the race of Praxians.

At lease they were safe.

That was all that mattered.

He took a shaky intake. A datapad was all that was found on the femme that had shielded Prowl from the debris. Ratchet wanted to go to Helix, where all the survivors took refuge. It was a real miracle that the Helixians were unharmed. Why Megatron wanted to desecrate a single neutral city was totally unthinkable.

"Are you Autobot Ratchet?"

The white medbot turned around as an Autotrooper stopped infront of him. He gave a stiff nod to the trooper and the mech handed Ratchet the glowing green pad.

"This was the datapad found in the femme's possession. It was beside her, clutched tightly in her servo. It was personally sent to Prowl or his caretakers. I understand that a mech designation Wheeljack, an Autobot engineer was Prowl and Bluestreak's caretaker. Also you were his closest friend and also considered a guardian of the two. I had strict orders that only the three could had access to this..."

Not Bluestreak? Ah Ratchet immediately knew why. But no. He wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Thank you. Please send my regards to Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Prowl and Smokescreen."

"Indeed. Be safe Ratchet."

And with that he left.

The medic in training exhaled again.  
Digits twitching he held up the pad.

Easily he encrypted the data.

It was a message.

Well duh. What else would it be?

Suddenly he froze. Both servos clutching the datapad. The datapad dropped with a bang as he felt his knees buckle

Ratchet felt his spark lurched forward and his jaw hit the ground. Optics widened in utter disbelieve.

It was... It was

"Oh Primus!"

_I don't think I've much time left._

_But I want to leave this world knowing that he is safe._

_I'm so sorry for what I did to you._

_All those Eons ago._

_I'm so sorry for what I did..._

_To my brother. _

_My spark mate. _

_My son._

_Dying would come easy for me now._

_What have I got to lose?_

_All I ever wanted was you to live a good life._

_And I never meant to abandon you._

_my rashness of actions and clouded thoughts _

_Lead to this unmistakable fate._

_Forgive me Prowl._

_I love you._

_I always did._

_And forever I will always._

_Till all are one._

_ ~WS_

Ratchet could not stop the desperate sorrowful keen that exploded from his vocalizer as he sank to the ground. Overcome by grief. His grey servos trembling as he buried them into his faceplate.

A/N

Okay. Let me makes things straight. There was a jump from the prologue to chapter 1. About a 5-6 Vorn jump. Right now Prowl is about 5 Vorns old. Considered a mid youngling. In the next chapter there would be a 10 Vorn jump where Cybertronions are at the age of where they are ready for the training to become Warriors which would take 3 Vorns. They would be considered at 'teens' age then. It might take sometime for you all to get used to it. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or comment :)

And special thanks to **Grifen345** and **kkcliffy.** The very first ones to comment. it made my day! Hee hee I never knew anyone who like my fic. Thank you so much to the others who favourite it and followed it. It means a lot to a new writer like me:)

~TheDarkestCon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 WFW

**The Autobots had won the first war. Decepticons have not been seen for over a Decavorn, ignoring the scavengers ever now and then. But have the tide changed permanently?**

Decagon-10 Vorns

Eons-Several years

Vorn-Years

Mega cycle- month

Astro cycle-week

Orn-day

Cycle-hour

Kilck-minute

Nano klick-second  
...

Location: Moonbase 1

_10 Vorns after the fall of Praxus. The Autobots had emerged triumpant in the first war. After Ultra Magnus' death three Primes rouse from the depths and became the three rulers of Cybertron. Zeta, Optimus, and Rodimus. The Decepticons were banished to the cold planet of Chaar._

_Prowl Bluestreak Beachcomber Smokescreen Inferno and Skids are Junior Autobots training under Rodimus' guidance. Jazz Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had recently been transferred back to Cybertron and upgraded to be a full Autobot Warrior._

_Ironhide and his team are stationed on Moonbase 2 whist Optimus and his bodyguard Rotorstorm are on Jetfire going off-planet looking for the very much needed energon for their survival after a near decagon since the Decepticons raged war._

_Zeta the leading Prime on Cybertron, and his second-in-command Impactor are in Iacon together with CMO Red Alert and Head Tactician Livewire._

_But the Decepticons are not done yet_

_..._

The double daggers clanged onto the metallic floor. A blue-grey bot whipped his head around. An angered snarl fixed on his faceplate. Pink dyed energon-paint was dripping off his torso and gathering around his legs in a pool. Without a second glance he transformed. With a screech of tyres and an indignant look of his fellow two counterparts that stepped away, screeched out through the halls out of the premises.

The duo broke down in an uncontrollable guffaw with a black and white bot mouth agape at the pranksters.

"The filling-paint-up-in-a-bucket trick always works!" Inferno slapped his companion in a triumphant high-five.

"You should be thankful that it was your brother and not you that took the brunt of it Prowl!" Skids; troublemaker number two just had to comment to make the situation worsen.

"Shut your receptors you mangled scrap of a creation! I had an audio-ache of listening to you!" Prowl was not in a good mood at that moment accompanied with a so much so as a defence for his younger brother voiced his objections. "Oh I will dunk your helm in the energon reservoir and hold you there till you beg for mercy!" He barred his lips into a snarl and sprung onto the young Autobot.

And on and on the youngsters would squabble.

Rodimus exhaled slowly, servo resting on his helm, he could feel a full blown fight coming up. He leaned his helm against the wall. Watching, unnoticed from a distance. Second one in a Astro cycle. Skids and Inferno's dirty pranks. But today it went a little too far. Poor Bluestreak! The Prime grew sick and tired from constantly reprimanding the two. Sick and tired.

Turning away he decided to let them handle themselves. After all his chiding would go into their audio receptors, into their Processor and then out again. What was the fragging point?

"Primus be with them! I give up!"

The two other Primes stationed on the main planet, Zeta and Optimus, had left him in charge of the younger generation of the Autobots while they patrolled the grounds of Cybertron. The flamed coloured Prime knew too well then to argue. Being already the lowest among the other two he was often left with the oddest jobs and mostly left with no say. He was rarely seen on the battlefield. Having so much as little for a taste of battle or seeing the enemies lifeblood stained on his weapons, he was a peaceful Autobot. Well considering he wouldn't have to mingle with the many Cybertronions on Cybertron. He was satisfied. All he ever wanted was to be a solider, to serve and protect Cybertron and the fellow Cybertronions. Never in his life did he dream of being a Prime. He was glad to be in that post but having peace and quiet was rare and sometimes scares. A small part of him was glad that he was away from the busy cities and noisy meetings. However there was this little voice snagging in his processors that they would be missed.

He gazed up out of the crystal windows of the base. The stars twinkled like millions of sparks lying freely in the dark sky. The flamed Prime vented again.

Was his little sister out there?  
Was she still alive?  
Was she one of the little sparks glittering out there?

He would never know...

The earlier war with the Decepticons had ended eons ago but it had cost a lot of Autobots lives. "These Autobots would one day be the leaders of the age of the Transformers." Optimus had told him earlier before leaving. Whist the scattering of the enemy, Cybertron was once again under Autobot rule. No one had seen or heard of any cons then. But the Prime knew all too well. For all they knew, Decepticons might still be out there…

Seeking their chance for revenge.

||Flashback||  
5 Orns ago.

"_Optimus Prime on Cybertron to Rodimus Prime on Moonbase one do you copy?"_

_Prowl looked up from slugging Inferno in the face as he heard Optimus' call from the shared COM link over telletram 2. The screen buzzed and the familiar Blue-Red Prime was visualized onto the screen of the super computer. The red Junior-bot pinned under took the opportunity to slam his fist onto the latter's face before springing away. Prowl fell back onto his aft._

_"I pounded you to the ground yesterday! And I can do it again!" he said straightening up._

_"Oh yeah? You forgot that I was distracted by Skids coming. You're just a lucky protoform that Primus created 'cause he had extra metal- OWW!"_

_"You want a kick to your torso again don't you... you- fragger! I'll-''_

_The black and white bot stopped short as he realised Optimus could see and hear everything that they were doing. He winced as he saw his prime advancing to them. Rodimus glared at the two as Optimus raised his brow. Picking up the two squabbling bots by the scruffs-bars of their neck cables the flamed coloured Prime hissed._

_"Please don't embarrass me in front of him, for the love of Primus!"_

_With a distained huff he released his fingers and the duo landed on their afts. Prowl growled for the second time staring daggers into his team mate's red back as Inferno stalked hastily away. Rodimus turned his attention to the other Prime._

_"Affirmative Prime. I'm with the junior Autobots. Smokescreen, Skids, Inferno, Prowl, Beachcomber..."_

_He swung his head around optics searching for a familiar grey colour scheme until it rested on a small form in a corner._

_"And Bluestreak. All accounted for."_

_Optimus nodded patiently and continued._

_"The supply of the raw energon situated on our planet has dwindled drastically since the Decepticon attack a decavorn ago. The only source of fuel is the last energon reservoir situated under the city of Iacon which the Autotroopers had reported is slowly reaching the end…"_

_Rodimus acknowledged and replied. Prowl felt a sharp nip on his shoulder. He spun around and ducked just in time only to see Inferno punching what was where his helm was seconds ago. Did he not have enough? The black and white snarled and tumbled onto his opponent, punching and rolling onto the dusty metallic ground._

_"You asked for it!"_

_Prowl yelled shoving Inferno away with his powerful front kick. Grazing his forearm. The red squeaked and tumbled away._

_"It's only a small tiny minute little scratch! Is your invincible armour not powerful enough?" Prowl sniggered sarcasm scratching his receptors. Gone was his once calm and collected self. Gone was the excitement and enthusiasm in his voice that he once proclaimed. And gone was his Primus forsaken patience!_

_Praxus was gone._

_Wheeljack was gone._

_And Ratchet was gone._

_He didn't even get to say goodbye to his Sires. In fact he didn't even know if they were still online! The last thing he recalled was that femme leaping onto him... Waking up in a medical lab with Bluestreak and then whisked away to a shuttle to head for Moonbase One._

_That was 8 Eons ago._

_'It was for safety. They had said. 'We don't want younglings to be hurt.' They had said. 'Decepticons will not attack there!' They had said._

_Yeah whatever. They were safe._

_But Prowl felt safer when Wheeljack was with him. When Ratchet was with him. He had always felt this gentle thrum in his spark. The reassuring feeling in his chassis. Like how that strange femme emitted. Prowl couldn't remember though. All those memories. All those horrific dream-cycles he had. The survivors guilt. The angst. The pain..._

_So he ejected all the agony and sadness on his fighting. His training. Though he was one of the smallest mechs, after Bluestreak and Beachcomber, he still managed to win all the sparring sessions with the other tougher bots. Except for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The duo packed quite a punch!_

_That red bot sure had done what he wanted for payback. But Prowl had come out triumphant._

_His wide satisfied grin irritated the slag out of Inferno. He wasn't done._

_Whist Prowl was too busy cooing over his victory Inferno crept up to him. As swift as a Cyberninja, Prowl's pedes was swiped from underneath as the latter slammed his boosters square on his opponent's shoulder pinning him down._

_Okayyy he didn't see THAT coming._

_"Give in looser?" He whispered in his audio, knees on his back, servos on his helm._

_"Get off me!"_

_"SAY IM THE BEST!"_

_"GET UGH- OFF!"_

_"SAY IT SCRAPLET!_

_"INFERNO IS THE BEST!" the red junior's knee joint was digging into his back. It was excruciating._

_"Please get off! You're hurting me!"_

_Inferno pressed on his backstrut and deliberately added pressure. He heard the satisfying 'snap' as he slammed the black doorwing out of place earning a scream from the black junior. Prowl heaved as his friend released him._

_The black Autobot pulled at the wound on his shoulder. Fury burned more than pain as he wiped a smug of energon off his joint. You idigitic glitch head! Prowl felt like slapping that grin off his faceplate at that instance. I'll get you back next time Inferno! You'll see!_

_The winner's blue optics glittered when he saw Bluestreak appear from behind a pillar out from the shared room. Blue stopped, startled wondering as he saw his older brother on the floor but narrowed his optics at the first sight of Inferno._

_"Bluestreak even your brother's as awful at fighting as you are!"_

_"What?" The grey Praxian was clearly taken aback by the random accusation._

_Another fight sparked and bickered._

_Beachcomber jumped down from the glass panels on the second floor. The crystal clear windows gave a great view of the golden light emitting from Cybertron. Smokescreen met his partner with a slight shake of his helm gesturing to the squabble that was turning into a storm._

_The blue and white mech frowned at them. Formerly Prowl and Inferno. Now Bluestreak. 'Comber dragged the former black Praxian to the corner whist Smokescreen placed a digit to his helm. Probably calling Rodimus. Well he was the only one old enough to have a COMlink. They were more than play fighting. There was something more to that. It was unmistakable violence._

_"AUTOBOTS!"_

_A familiar annoyed shout ceased actions from everyone. Including Bluestreak and 'Ferno wrestling on the ground. Rodimus had his hand over his waist and was indeed pissed. His tanks vented air in frustration. Inferno picked himself off the floor and self-consciously dusted himself or the grit and dust that had entered his intakes and gears. The other grey mech did the same. None dared to look at their leader in the optics._

_"Can't you just get along?" Prime sighed rubbing the tip of his orange helm. He shook it and gave them a stern glare. One that was severely overused too many times it was getting a little cliché. Ignoring Prowls attempts to start protesting Rodimus politely decided to dismiss Optimus before another embarrassing encounter was carried out again._

_"They're at it again aren't they?" Optimus smiled as he hid a laugh from Rodimus scowling at the youngsters._

_"Yeah. This is something that happened all the time…" He tried not to grumble but naturally he couldn't. "Rodimus out."_

_Optimus' face flickered and the screen switched off and the monitor started up again._

_With the limited medical abilities he knew Rodimus managed to push the black doorwing back into position. In reality as painful as it was it was only a slight dislocation. So the whines of pain ended as soon as it started._  
_Prime faced his apprentices. He'll discipline Inferno. Yes that will be a promise. But first things first._

_"If you had been listening. Which I presume you were not. Optimus told me that he would be bringing a couple of trackers to travel deep space in search of planets with precious raw material or fuel of any sort. Cybertron is indeed fuelled and we rely on our planet for warmth. Without it… well you know the outcome don't you?"_

_He paused and looked steadily at them nodding frantically not wanting to annoy Rodimus further._

_"Seeing the extent of the damage to the energon tanks inflicted during the first war. It is paramount that Optimus prime find another source of energy we Autobots can rely on. He will leave Cybertron's ground in Skyfire into deep space, approximately a few solar cycles. So we are moving to Moonbase two with Ironhide and his Trackers. For safety issues."_

_Once again he ignored the muttering and whispers._

_"Until Optimus and his mechs return with a fresh new supply we will be exposed and missed a source of protection which Optimus usually give to shadow Moonbase one. Therefore if there's no objections. I think you should start packing."_

_Prowl didn't want to leave. Neither did the rest of his friends. He liked it here. It was nearer to Cybertron then the second base. He could always felt the radiating heat streaming through his circuits at each glace to his home planet. He heard about Ironhide and rumours had spread that he was a trigger happy and hot tempered bot. He had warriors under his command? Prowl shook his small helm. Poor them! Rodimus must had spied their disagreements as he said._

_"Jazz and Springer will be coming to escort us to our temporary new area."_

_Yes! Jazz was coming! He had been recently been unranked to the warriors about two Mega cycles ago together with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Inferno and Skids were sparkwrentched! But Prowl was just glad it was two less pranksters to deal with. The two Praxian brothers were always their target! The last time the four musketries were out causing havoc they refuelled Bluestreak's sniper with paintballs (Primus knows where they got it from) and filled his berthroom with pertrorabbits! Prowl cussed at the memory. In fact there was once Rodimus found himself repainted whist he was in recharge. His flamed coat was black and white! Sunstreaker gave himself away buy erupting into laughter at first sight. Even though he and his twin had to do clean up duty for a while Astro cycle and was not allowed to do any battle training it was worth the punishment._

_But since the three mechs were about 7 vorns older than it was fair that they would be up ranked sooner. But that did not mean they didn't come back occasionally. The last time the newest warrior came by to report Jazz had some fun with the small bots. He was extra friendly and extra hyper. Springer a big green triple changer was his mentor. He had this warm cheeky smile and was nice too. He'd never seem to mind if they messed up with their battle training or target practise. Besides both Autobots were Optimus' warriors. They could entertain them until the big 'O' returned. This could get interesting..._

||Present Orn||

The squabble was getting put of control. Smokescreen was trying, vainly, to cease the quarrel. Beachcomber, his closest friend was just trying not to get trodden on. He was after all the smallest Autobot among his companions.

Rodimus stretched out both his servos. Positioning himself in the middle of the two. He held onto Prowl's arm and Skid's frame pushing them away from restarting a new fight. One that he had stopped just 5 fragging Orns ago... Seriously first Inferno injuring Prowl, then the pink paint on Bluestreak, now Skids trying to smash him into pulp?

What do they have against Praxians?

"Prowl find your brother …" He turned to the rest of the young bots "…Smokescreen Beachcomber and you two." Rodimus glared at the two others who were attempting to sneak away. "Take all that you will need Springer will arrive in a couple of Klicks."

Dismissed, the rest went on to clear their belongings and the several energon cubes that they currently held onto. The small group of Autotroopers that acted as extra gunfire and protection dutifully carried out the specific orders He glanced over and beckoned at Prowl who was getting up to find his brother and Skids and Inferno.

"You will stop trotting on each other's ped and at least try to get along! Do I make myself clear?"

The Prime commanded narrowing his optics.

"Who started the idea covering Bluestreak with coloured energon or rather pink paint?"

The two younger bots glimpsed at each other and frowned. Finger digits pointed. Each accusing the other. But Rodimus knew oh too well. Casting bad influence on Skids, Inferno was, as usual, the culprit.

"That glitch-head slashed at my back! He must have knocked some wires lose!" Prowl twisted behind motioning to abrasions covering the line of his back from the earlier scramble.

"It was only a scratch! It did no harm!"

"Yeah? And who dislocated my doorwing? It still aches okay? And that was 5 Orns ago. FIVE!"

"I didn't dislocate it! Rodimus said it himself! I just bent it a little... I guess..."

"A little? A LITTLE?!"

Rodimus couldn't take this squabble anymore. It had reached its peak. First the energon. Then the fight.

"Skids you've dismissed."

The green 'bot scurried away. Scott-free. Rodimus turned his attention to the remaining red.

"INFERNO apologise. I will not tolerate violence under my watch"

"But..."

"NOW." Came the stern voice. "When you say sorry you DONT do it again. Well looks like my version of 'Sorry' and your version of 'Sorry' are different!" Prime had simply enough of this childish agenda.

The junior snarled. Hatred clearly showing. His once clear blue optics were now snarling.

"Well sorrrrreyyyyy little scraplet" he started out.

"I never thought _all_ Praxians are as weak as you..." Something glittered in the blue optics of Inferno as he smirked.

"Oh I remember _**THERE ARENT MANY LEFT**_!"

Something snapped within the doorwinger and everyone froze.

Prowl clenched his fist by his side.

"W-what did y-you say?"

"I said. I nev- ARGKK."

One moment Prowl was standing across of the red junior and the next Inferno found himself flying across the area and landing heavily on his back. The former Praxian snarled and sprang up like a cybercat. Rage boiling he was close to punching the former's face and tearing it apart before Rodimus ripped the two apart.

"Prowl! Stand down! THAT is an order!"

"He...he just!"

"INFERNO What was the meaning of that?"

"No...no I-I never."

"One day... You'll will go back to Cybertron and never see each other again. Cherish each other's company whist you still have each other. Do I make myself clear?"

He did not see the murderous look Prowl was giving the red bot. Nor did he see the spark of fury in Inferno's.  
His COM link buzzed as he heard a familiar voice.

::Hey Rodimus! Springer an' I are arriving to the coordinates.:: A small laugh escaped the bot at the receiving end. ::I missed ya company. Lookin' forward to be seein' you and your bots here soon.::

Rodimus vented in exasperation. Finally someone who wasn't as obnoxious as Inferno or Skids.

::You're early. Looking forward to see you too kid. We still have a few energon cubes left so make sure o'l Springer has enough cargo space for all of us.::

::Will do Prime! Jazz out::

Springer, being a triple changer could expand his area inside his helicopter mode so Autobots could be fitted inside. Something Red Alert and Wheeljack did so he could be like Skyfire. The significant upgrade made the handling of cargo much faster and efficient. So far they were right on schedule. The transfer was following perfectly.

"Slagging pit-spawn of Primus!" Prowl muttered under his breath. His fist collided with the wall. Adding another dent. Fury burned inside him. It was like a grenade waiting to explode within his circuits. But what Inferno said was true. His people were close to extinction. Out of 2 Million Praxians now left with barley 10. It was a bloody massacre. It was said that he had been in the Cryogenic restoration chamber for more than a Astrocycle!

It was not fair. Not fair at all.

The words just slipped out of his vocaliser.

"I hope you die a painful death! Inferno!"

His flamed leader swung his helm around. Optics narrowing. "That's enough Prowl." Rodimus growled.

"I HOPE YOU DIE UNDER MEGATRON'S BLADE IGIGT!"

Inferno curled his lip component.

"PROWL THATS ENOUGH GO BEFORE I LOSE IT!"

Prowl transformed and rolled out in search of his missing brother.

_'I hope you die in the deepest pit.'_

_..._

"Maintain radio silence."

"Yes my lord."

"Deactivate all scanners and cameras in the perimeter immediately."

"All sources are eliminated Sire."

A cold sharp and short vent.

Equivalent to a cruel cunning cackle.

"Decepticons. Onwards!"

"It's our turn to _strike_."

A/N  
Just wanted to point out that now Rotorstorm is Optimus' bodyguard NOT because I made it up randomly (Gee everyone knows that it's Ironhide I'm not stupid) It's because Something's going to happen to the Moonbase and I need Ironhide there. You know. To make the story even more interesting. Impactor is Zeta's second/bodyguard however you look at it. Oh and I'm not including Sentinel. Cause he's a glitch and you all know that. Inferno is a naughty naughty bot. I got that from Tfp Stronger faster when Ratchet was a high-strung and a little crazed on the Synth-en. He was like 'Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh I forgot. He couldn't be here now!' I wanted to make an impact so yeah. But Roddy is just going to need to endure the Juniors for a little while more. Stay tuned!

I also want to apologies for such a late update. I ran into an accident that affected my spine. And its not very good. I don't expect a miracle. But I just want you guys to understand. Prayers would be really really appreciated. Thank you for understanding.  
Peace out

~TheDarkestCon


End file.
